legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Legend of the Cryptids Wiki:User Conduct
The following are general guidelines outlining what we expect from all members of the wiki community regarding behavior and etiquette. The consequences of breaking any of these rules can range from a simple warning, to a ban from the wiki, depending on the seriousness and circumstances of the action. User Interaction *Be polite **At the wiki, we encourage free and open discussion of any topics relevant to this site. However, please keep conversations civil at all times. Under no circumstances are personal attacks or threats allowed in any form of any kind. Remember, you are allowed to disagree with someone, but that doesn't entitle you to insult them. *Be honest **When discussing trades or engaging in discussion with others, please be honest and open. Deception of any kind will not be tolerated here. *Keep things classy **Please keep in mind that this is a public website and such, is accessible to those of all ages and backgrounds. Therefore, we ask all users to refrain from inappropriate or abusive language. The following is not tolerated: ***Excessive swearing ***Discriminatory language of any kind ***Language which is explicitly sexual in nature *Assume Good Faith **Always assume that users are acting with good intentions unless proven otherwise. Just because someone does something wrong, that does not mean that it was intentional. Open dialogue is always encouraged to help solve problems and settle disputes. *Don't invite conflict **Please do not intentionally try to start or continue conflicts whenever possible. Excessively disruptive behavior may result in a block. Editing *Take the initiative **If you see something that needs improvement, take the initiative and help make it better. *Ask for help **If you need help with editing something, or you're not sure what you're doing, please ask for help. The wiki is full of people ready and able to answer and questions and lend a helping hand. *Please don't vandalize **You wouldn't like it if someone went into your room and messed things up would you? Intentionally defacing or manipulating information on the wiki is considered vandalism and will not be tolerated. Commenting and Using Forums *No solicitation **The point of this wiki was to create a database of information related to the game. As such, we would appreciate it if individuals NOT used the site as free advertising for anything unrelated to the game or site. **If you have a fan site related to the game, which you would like to share, please contact one of this site's administrators before hand. Fan site ads should not be posted in article pages, and any found will be deleted. **External sites which break any of the wiki's rules (i.e. money transactions, illegal activities, etc.) are not allowed. *Stay on topic **Please keep comments or discussions in their relevant pages. **Trade requests should be done in the Trading Posts, while comments on pricing should be done in one of our pricing guides. **Remember, if what you're discussing doesn't relate to the page it's on, it probably shouldn't be there. See our Forums for general wiki or game discussions. *Ensure legibility! **While perfect grammar is not expected, please try as much as possible to use complete sentences when posting messages or participating in chats, in order to ensure coherency and clarity. Abbreviations like "lol" and "lmao" are fine. *Don't spam **Please keep comments constructive and helpful. Comments which are meaningless or random in nature will be considered spam, and will be deleted. The following are a few, but not all examples of what is considered spam. ***Gibberish/nonsense ***Referral messages ***Messages posted in unrelated pages Swearing While we do not disallow swearing as a whole, we do ask users to respect others when using swears or curse words. As such, we encourage users to refrain from the use of swears on the wiki as much as possible. The following instances are circumstances when this is not allowed: *Swearing in the main body of article pages *Swearing with the intention of attacking another user *Use of swears which conflict with our user interaction policy mentioned above Other Rules *Play by the Rules **Like all games, the Legend of the Cryptids also has rules. As such, whatever is considered against the rules by Applibot is also considered against the rules here. This includes: ***Selling or buying in-game cards, items, or accounts for real money. ***Cross game trades *Stay Within the Law **No criminal actions of any kind will be tolerated here.